


Every Piece of You (It Just Fits Perfectly)

by allwaswell16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brazil, Charity Event, Established Relationship, Fashion Stylist Harry, Fluff and Smut, Hotels, London, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New York City, Remix, Riding, Royal Louis, Smut, Snowed In, Stand alone story but is also a remix, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: Louis has settled into his job as the reigning monarch’s charity representative as well as his life as a reluctant member of the royal family, but what he wants most is for his relationship with Harry to become something more.Harry finds himself as consumed as ever by his career as a high fashion stylist, but he vows to make more room in his life for Louis. He’s decided he’s going to start the New Year off with a ring.A remix of ‘Why Can’t It Be Like That’ by taggiecb that takes place one year later.





	Every Piece of You (It Just Fits Perfectly)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taggiecb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Why Can't It Be Like That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856091) by [taggiecb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb). 



> I wrote this remix as a fic that can hopefully be read as a stand alone story. However, it is based on the plot and features the characters from taggiecb's amazing fic, 'Why Can't It Be Like That.' I absolutely loved that fic with all my heart. It encompasses all that I love about fan fiction, which makes sense as (not to brag) she wrote it with me in mind as her target audience. lol. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy the continuation of their story. I wrote it as a way to show that the characters did in fact figure out their relationship and learn how to make each other a priority.
> 
> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge using the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names for our prompts. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works). You can find more information on the challenge here and to reblog the masterpost on tumblr, you can [click here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> Prompt 67. The doubt whether this spontaneous date was really such a good idea.

Louis sips a glass of champagne and notes the irony of organising a London Fashion Week fundraiser that he has to attend without the man who inspired it. Not that he wasn’t perfectly aware that Harry would be far too busy during fashion week to attend. Such is the life of a world class stylist during this time of year.

Harry has been an incredible help in generating donors and using his connections to help Louis pull off this event for The National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children, the King’s favourite charity, and the one in which Louis is the King’s representative. He just wishes Harry was here to enjoy the success with him. Of course, it’s been difficult to enjoy any time with Harry lately. He’s been preparing for this week for quite some time. Louis sighs and takes a longer sip, but then he smiles as he catches sight of his mum making her way towards him.

“Oh, love. Everything tonight has just been absolute perfection!” She gives him a quick, tight squeeze and a peck on the cheek before she entwines her arm with his and turns him to look out across the event space filled with beautiful people in stunningly bold fashion choices.

“Thanks, mum. I think it has turned out well so far. Wish Harry could be here to see it, but it is what it is.”

“Ah, darling. I know. Did he at least get to see you in this suit at all yet?” His mum asks as she brushes her hand over the deep blue velvet of his suit jacket.

“No, had all my fittings with Zayn actually. He’s just too busy at the moment,” Louis says with a slight frown.

His mum sighs. “Such a shame. Well, you’ll just have to wear it for him another time then.”

Louis laughs. “When am I going to have an occasion to wear a blue velvet suit again?”

“Oh, Lou. You never know. You may. It’s stunning on you. Are you going to see Harry later tonight?”

“I doubt it,” Louis sighs. “He comes back to his flat late every night, and I think he basically just collapses into bed and then is up early to do it all over again the next day.”

His mum’s tone turns concerned. “Sounds like he needs you.”

“Mum, what are you on about? I just said he has no time for me at the moment. I think he needs me to just not bother him for a while.”

She raises an eyebrow. “How much nicer for him would it be just to know you’re there to come home to though? Even if it was just to make him a cup of tea or for a quick kiss before falling into bed.”

Louis takes another sip. Yes, he’s thought about it, quite a lot in fact. They’ve been together for nine months, not that Louis is counting, but yes, Louis is counting. He would really like to talk to Harry about the possibility of living together. Their careers are quite demanding, and his mum is right. It would be nice to come home to someone. Well, not just someone, he wants to come home to Harry.

“I can see you’ve thought about it, you know,” his mum says, her eyes twinkling as she watches him.

Why must his face be such an open book? “Yes, mum, I’ve thought about it. And if Harry and I ever have time to talk about it, maybe it will actually happen.”

“Well, how about when you’re together in Brazil? Traveling together would be a good way to see if you can work things out with each other in high stress situations. Just remember to look past the trivialities, I always say.”

She gives him one last pat on the arm as someone comes to steal her attention away from him. Brazil. Yes, their trip to Brazil would be a good time to see how well they do with each other day in and day out for an extended period of time.

Not that Louis really has that many reservations left about Harry. In fact, his biggest reservation is probably the lack of time they sometimes have for each other. Their careers tend to take up a lot of their energy. They haven’t even set a date for their trip back to Rio. It’s a bit discouraging that they can’t even find a time to go, if he’s honest. It’s the one thing that still allows for unease to creep in about what they have together.

He shakes himself out of this funk and thoughts of Harry and pastes a polite smile on his face. Time to go charm some donors.

He makes his way around the well attended fundraiser and has several lovely chats with various patrons. He deflects much of the praise for the event to his amazing boyfriend who unfortunately can’t be here tonight to accept their praise. By the end of the event he realises he’s managed to spend his entire night talking about Harry.

He smiles to himself as he climbs into the hired taxi to head home. He’s become much more careful with his personal safety in part because of that past incident in the club, but also because it truly calms Harry to know that Louis is safe. He holds onto that thought as he’s driven through the streets of London back to his flat. It’s a warm thought, one that he likes now that he’s given into it more, the idea that Harry likes to take care of him. He thinks about how he’d like to do more of the same for Harry.

All the warmth fades as he turns the key and walks into his dark, empty flat. He sighs and shrugs off the velvet suit jacket that has also kept thoughts of Harry wrapped around him all evening.

He wonders if Harry has made it home yet. He wanders into the kitchen and sets out the kettle. He pauses, and he suddenly can’t stand the thought of Harry coming back to an empty flat like he just did. He’s back out the door before he can give it another thought and back into another taxi to take him the short distance to Harry’s flat.

He enters Harry’s flat without knocking, assuming he isn’t home, but when he enters, he hears the sounds of someone rummaging in the kitchen.

“Harry?” He calls out.

“Lou?” Harry answers him as he walks out of the kitchen and sees Louis just inside the door. His tired, handsome face breaks into a pleased smile, dimples carving into his cheeks. It nearly takes Louis’ breath away. Harry strides towards him with intent, sweeping him into a hard kiss that really does leave him breathless. Harry pulls away from the kiss to rest his forehead against Louis’. “I’m so happy to see your face.”

“Yes, I gathered that from the greeting,” Louis says with a grin.

“Well, how could I pass up a beautiful man in a Tom Ford blue velvet suit?”

“I’m sure you say that to all the boys in blue velvet suits.”

Harry snorts and then says, “I’m a bit underdressed for this encounter.”

“I dunno. I quite like you in just your pants and one of my t-shirts.” Louis leers and waggles his eyebrows.

Harry rolls his eyes at him but gives him a small smile.

“How was the fundraiser?” Harry asks him as he takes his hand and leads him further into the flat.

“It was incredible, thanks to you. Everything went perfectly,” Louis says as he’s led into the kitchen. “The King will be very pleased, I’m sure.”

Harry quirks an eyebrow at him. “Your step-grandfather, you mean, my lord?”

“Piss off,” Louis laughs. “Yes, my step-grandfather will be very happy with all the new patrons you’ve managed to help me procure.”

“Ah, good, good. I’m very glad.” The tea kettle clicks off, and Harry makes him a cuppa just how he likes it before he joins him at the small table set in the kitchen.

“I meant to come over and be here when you got home. Take care of you a bit, but instead somehow I’m here, and _you’re_ making _me_ tea.”

Harry smiles again at that. “You know I like to do things like this for you, Louis.”

Louis just nods and looks down at his tea with a small grin. They sip their tea in a comfortable silence, and Louis is reminded of the other reasons he wanted to come to Harry’s flat tonight.

“I know you’re exhausted at the moment, Harry, but I’d like to talk to talk to you about something,” Louis blurts out a bit nervously.

Creases form between Harry’s eyes as if gearing himself up for something he doesn’t want to hear. “Is everything okay?”

“Oh, uh, yes. Everything is fine. Sorry, don’t worry. I just wanted to talk about our plans for Brazil,” he says quickly.

“Didn’t think we really had any yet,” Harry replies.

That stings a bit more than Louis likes. “Well, I did give you the aeroplane tickets, and to be honest I thought we would have used them by now.”

“I don’t know how, Lou,” Harry answers, his voice tinged with a tired gravel.  “We’ve both been pretty consistently busy. I don’t know when we would have gone.”

“Well, that’s sort of the deal about holidays, you know? You plan for them ahead of time and then take time off from your work,” Louis says, letting sarcasm colour his voice.

“I know how holidays work, Lou,” Harry says as he runs a hand through his short curls. “In theory anyway, seeing as how I’ve only ever been on one.”

“What do you mean, you’ve only been on one? One holiday in the last year?” Louis asks.

Harry laughs. “No, Lou. I’ve only been on one ever. Total. As an adult anyway. When I travel, it’s always for work."

Louis is so surprised; he isn’t sure what to say to that.

Harry’s normally reserved outward demeanor shifts unexpectedly. His face holds an odd expression of wistfulness. “Ehm, the last time we were in Brazil, that was my first time taking a holiday. Never had anyone to go with before really. I mean, I had Niall, yes, but he could never convince me to go.  Well, until I was actually upset enough about messing things up with you that I wanted to get away from everything.”

“And then I came and crashed your only holiday,” Louis sighs.  “Sorry about that.”

“Please don’t be sorry about that of all things. Christ, Lou. Getting a Brasil tattoo wasn’t exactly a coincidence. I spent the whole trip madly in love with you, and trying to figure out a way to get you to go on a date with me. It was where I first realised I wasn’t going to give up on you, that I was going to do whatever it took for you to give us a chance.”

Louis flushes pink as a wash of memories flood his mind.

“God, Louis. I love when I can make that look cross your face.” The clear green of Harry’s eyes begin to darken as he looks at Louis. “If I weren’t so fucking tired, I would take you right here. I’d love to fuck you whilst you wear that suit jacket. Maybe wearing just that suit jacket.”

Louis licks his lips at the thought. “Well, not why I came over here, but yes please to that sometime. But not tonight. You’re tired, and I meant it when I said I’d come to take care of you. Let me put you to bed.”

Louis stands and holds out a hand that Harry instantly takes. Harry lets him tug him up and stumble down the short hallway to his bedroom. He throws back the duvet and lets Harry fall into the soft bedding as he quickly strips down to his pants. Harry watches him intently, which always leaves Louis with a pleasantly unnerved feeling in his stomach. He doesn’t give in to it though. Harry needs rest. He climbs into Harry’s bed and pulls him into his arms.

“Lou?” Harry says, sleep already beginning to overtake his voice.

“Yes?”

“After Christmas. I have a few weeks open after Christmas. I wanted to make sure I had time with you during your birthday and the holidays, so I left that time open to spend it with you. We could go to Brazil then maybe?”

“Sounds perfect, love.”

///

Christmas is nearly upon them. Harry is busy with work, but then, he’s perpetually busy with work. However, he is looking forward to the holidays more so than ever before. He always loves Christmas as it’s an excuse to give the perfect gift to every person he loves, but now Christmas means so much more to him. An excuse to buy Louis not only the perfect Christmas gift, but also the perfect birthday gift.

If all that weren’t enough to look forward to, he also has the thought of having Louis to himself for an entire week in Brazil. He can’t wait to start the new year off right in Rio in the place where he suspects Louis first began to develop real feelings for him. It also marks the place where Harry fully realised that he’d never give up on Louis. Louis had ensnared his heart long before Harry ever knew it was happening, perhaps even from that first photograph he saw of him in that awful tabloid. Louis doesn't make the worst dressed list anymore, Harry's definitely seen to that.

As Harry steps inside his flat, he hears the sound of running water in the shower. _Louis_. He smiles to himself as he takes off his heavy wool coat and clicks the kettle on for tea. God, he loves coming home to find Louis here. He’s been doing it more and more lately, and Harry isn’t sure what he’s done to deserve his good fortune, but he isn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He’s a little afraid to say anything about it because he doesn’t want it to stop. Maybe Louis isn’t even aware of how much he’s been doing it. Better not to break the spell.

He hears the shower turn off, so he carries the tea into the bedroom and sets the cups on the nightstand. He sits on the bed, waiting for Louis to emerge. The sight of Louis stepping into the bedroom nude and toweling off his hair haphazardly, makes him forget the tea and everything else except the need to have him.

He feels the rush of blood to his cock as the need to possess Louis overwhelms him. It doesn’t always feel this way. Sometimes, a blowie in the morning or candlelight and romance is what he wants, but there are times like right now when he needs the sex to feel like an act of possession. Like he’s claiming Louis for his own. He just occasionally needs the reminder that Louis is his.

Louis turns and sees the tea and smiles. “Hey, love. Was going to do that for you, but--”

Louis stop mid-sentence as he looks at Harry’s face, his eyes widening. “Oh.”

Louis is just close enough to touch, so Harry pulls him roughly into his lap, kissing him deeply. He cups Louis’ arse in both hands, helping him to grind down against him as his tongue plunges into the heat of Louis’ mouth. Louis is already whimpering at the onslaught, so he doesn’t seem to notice when Harry rummages through the nightstand with one hand, never relinquishing Louis’ mouth from his own.

Harry slicks up a finger and slowly slides it over the crease of his arse as a filthy moan escapes Louis at the feel of Harry’s fingers. He hesitates, letting Louis have a chance to decide if he wants this to continue. Louis squirms atop him, panting. “Please.”

That’s all Harry needs. He hears Louis inhale sharply and gasp out a breath before he slips a finger into him as Louis cries out his pleasure.

“You’re mine,” he growls against Louis’ lips before he plunges his tongue back into Louis’ mouth, filling him. He adds a second finger and thrusts them inside Louis in rhythm with his tongue. It feels like his greatest accomplishment that he can make Louis whimper like this, want him like this.

“Please, please, please,” Louis breathes out in huffs against Harry’s mouth. He grinds his cock forward trying to find friction and then back against Harry’s fingers as though he can’t decide which way to move.

God, he loves to hear Louis beg for him. “Tell me what you want.”

“More. You. Everything.”

“All right, baby. I’ll give you anything, everything. Love it when you’re like this, needing me.”

“God, yes, Harry. Need you. Need you. Please.”

Harry slides his fingers out of Louis, listening to him whine at the loss, and quickly unbuttons his trousers. Louis slides back on his legs to allow Harry access enough to release his hard cock from the constraints of his pants, and in the next moment Harry lifts him up and directly onto his cock.

Louis cries out nonsensical words of ecstasy as he winds his arms around Harry’s neck, and Harry begins thrusting upwards into him.

“Want you. Need you. Only you, Harry. Always you,” Louis manages to gasp out each word in time with Harry’s thrusts. The words spur Harry on like nothing else.

“Fuck yes, baby. You’re mine. Only mine. I love to hear you say it. Love to hear you say you’re mine.” He grips Louis’ hips roughly, holding him in place as he plants his feet on the floor and bucks upward. “Love you, Lou.”

And at that, Louis is coming between them, spattering both their stomachs. It takes only a few more thrusts and the look on Louis’ face as he came before Harry is coming, too, filling Louis in the most satisfying way.

Harry leans back onto the mattress, and Louis gingerly pulls himself off of him and settles in beside him. As Louis rests his head against Harry’s chest and traces his tattoos as he’s wont to do after they have sex, Harry comes to a realisation. He wants this forever. Everyday. And he wants the world to know Louis is his. Permanently.

///

The Christmas season is in full swing, but Harry is working relentlessly to be caught up on all his obligations before he takes a few weeks off to spend with Louis. He’s already got Louis’ birthday gift in the works, a custom made suit that he’s commissioned from one of his dearest friends who owes him a favour or two. It’s of a brilliant blue cobalt, a scene stealing, magnificent suit. A suit fit for the most beautiful groom with the most beautiful eyes. Not that he’s ready to tell Louis that’s what he envisions for the suit, but he hopes to one day see it at the other end of an aisle.

As for Louis’ Christmas gift, he’s got an envelope wrapped up in a lovely box containing a spa day package at their hotel in Rio. If he’s truly going on a romantic getaway, he wants to do it right. The last time they were there, there was so much they still had to learn about one another. Hell, Harry is still learning about the nuances that make Louis who he is. But he definitely wants to show Louis that he’s a priority to him, and that no matter how busy he gets with his work, he will always make time for Louis.

Everything is clicking into place quite nicely.

Harry arrives at work, whistling a happy tune that dies on his lips at the sight of Zayn pacing in the studio.

“Zayn? What's wrong--”

“Just listen. Someone is going to call very soon to speak with you about something, and I need you to just--do it.”

“Do what?” Harry asks. Honestly, he’s never seen Zayn like this.

“They’re going to ask you to style a Vogue cover.”

Harry stares at him. That doesn’t make any sense. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Yes, well, they want you to be a guest stylist on the shoot. I’m assuming it may have something to do with Louis’ sister being on the cover.”

Fucking hell. “Fucking hell. That’s amazing, is what it is, but I can’t possibly--”

“You have to say yes, Harry.”

“But--”

“It’s Vogue, Harry.”

“I--”

“There’s only one correct answer here, Harry. And if you try to say it’s because of Louis that you got this accolade, well you’d be right, but you’d also be an utter prat to not take the opportunity when it presents itself.”

“Well, they haven’t called yet, so--”

Harry’s phone starts buzzing in his hand. He looks up at Zayn.

“Well, answer it. Oh, and they need you right before New Year’s Eve, but you still need to take it because Louis will never forgive you otherwise.”

“Hello--Speaking--Yes, well that sounds--Of course--it would be an honour to work on this--New York?” He shoots Zayn a nasty look. That was a pretty big detail for him to leave out. “Yes, I can make that work. However, I need to be on a plane to Rio by December the twenty-ninth--Thank you for this opportunity. I’ll be looking forward to the email with all the details--Goodbye.”

Zayn is grinning from ear to ear. He’s not sure he’s ever seen Zayn smile like that. Well, not at him at least. It’s slightly disturbing.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“You’re going to be great, Harry.”

“Yeah, well, it better not disrupt any of my plans. I have a strict holiday schedule to stick to.”

“You know that’s like the opposite of a holiday, right?”

Harry’s head is whirling with this job opportunity and he still needs to buy an engagement ring for Louis and he still needs to plan the proposal in more detail and he still needs to check on the suit he commissioned. He stumbles back into a chair and sits.

“Hey.” Zayn immediately crosses over to him, concern etched on his face. “You okay, mate?”

“Yes. I’m just--overwhelmed a little bit,” he admits with a wan smile. “I’m going to ask Louis to marry me.”

“Holy fucking shit.”

“Um, that wasn’t exactly the reaction I was looking for from you.”

“Well, I don’t know what you thought I was gonna say, but I’m really happy for you. Just surprised.”

“Why is that surprising?” Harry demands. “I’ve been madly in love with him since the beginning. You of all people know this.”

Zayn coughs and rubs the back of his neck. He looks away from Harry’s prying eyes. “Ehm, yeah. That’s true.”

Harry purses his lips. “What? What is it you’re not saying.”

“No thanks. You already know what I’d say. Not gonna say it out loud and have you hold it against me.”

“What? That it wasn’t mutual for many months? That he basically hated me at first? That we used to fuck and then he’d run away? That he’s been skittish about being in a relationship with me? YOU THINK I HAVEN’T THOUGHT OF THESE THINGS?”

“Calm down. It’s going to be fine. He’s so gone for you now, ain’t he? Nothing to worry about.”

///

Seeing as how Harry is a world class stylist, one would think it a simple thing to pick out a beautiful engagement ring. The problem is picking one he knows Louis will also love. It’s not the time to push Louis’ fashion boundaries like he usually attempts to do. He’ll need reinforcements.

“I’ve been waiting for this day all my life!” Liam says as soon as he walks up.

“Ehm, okay,” Harry responds to Liam’s enthusiasm for the task. “You realise I’m asking Louis to marry me and not you.”

Liam isn’t even listening though. “I think a really classic look is going to be what you need to go for here, Harry, but I think he would also like something that reminds him of you as well.”

“Well, I don’t know what that would look like, but okay.”

Harry takes a deep breath as he looks through the glass at the cases displayed in the windows of the shop. Liam claps him on the back with a wide smile, and honestly, he’s made the right choice in having Liam come along. He’s already making him feel less nervous about it.

They head inside, Harry’s boots clicking loudly on the gleaming wood floors of the shop. Harry has researched the company Liam suggested thoroughly, and he’s already impressed with the clean, modern feel of the shop and the beautiful, handcrafted jewelry on display.

A very polished woman approaches with a bright smile on her face. “Hello, I’m Rachelle. I’m the manager here at Stephen Einhorn.  May I help you find anything specific or would you like to just browse?”

“Hello, Rachelle. Yes, I’m here for something very specific, I suppose. Ehm, I’m here to look at wedding bands. I plan on proposing to my boyfriend next month.”

“Oh, lovely!” She looks curiously at Liam.

“Oh, no. Not me!” Liam says his hands motioning his denial. “I’m here for moral support and to make sure he doesn’t pick my best friend a ring that’s outside of his comfort zone.”

Harry sighs. “He has a very narrow comfort zone.”

“That he does,” Liam announces cheerfully.

“Well, we specialise in handcrafted items as well as bespoke jewelry. However, your timeframe is quite tight for something custom made, I’m afraid.”

Harry’s heart sinks a bit. He’s already kicking himself for not having come in sooner.

“You know, Rachelle, I think we’ve spoken before. I’m Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson’s personal assistant.”

“Oh my, yes!” Rachelle says excitedly. “Oh, we have so enjoyed working with you both on this last fundraiser for The National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children. Louis is simply wonderful, just the most kind and gracious person, so humble and--”

Liam interrupts her list of Louis’ traits. “Well, we think you’re just the perfect jeweler to create Louis’ engagement ring.”

“Oh, this is for Louis? Oh my goodness!” The manager nearly squeals with delight and does a little hop. “Oh, you must be Harry!”

Harry’s almost afraid she’s going to hug him, she’s so excited.

“Please come sit down, and we’re going to design Louis just the most perfect ring!”

Harry turns to Liam in surprise, and Liam just shrugs and smiles. It’s very odd how just being connected to Louis has opened doors for him. He knows it’s on a much larger scale for Louis, but it’s still quite strange at times.

Rachelle calls one of the jewelers to come work with them on a bespoke ring, and an hour later Harry leaves with a smile on his face and excitement in his heart.

///

Louis sits across the table from Harry, a white and red checked tablecloth between them as the wind howls a bitter tune as it buffets the snow around in great swirls of white. Harry is staring at the menu as if he stares at it hard enough it will suddenly transport them to Brazil.

There’s only one other couple in the small pizza restaurant, presumably they’re staying at the airport Marriott across the street as well. He feels an edge of concern for the two people still working here in the middle of a New York City snow storm, but he supposes they know what they’re doing. They don’t seem too concerned about it in any case.

Harry hasn’t said much since he argued desperately with the person at the airline counter. It was slightly shocking as he’s become used to Harry’s extreme politeness with most every person he encounters. Once Louis had managed to find one of the last available rooms nearby, he had pulled Harry away from the counter and ushered him into a taxi.

Harry has been a bit dead about the eyes since he stepped into the taxi. He’s apparently accepted their fate, but he’s not exactly handling it graciously.

When the waiter brings over the pizza, it’s slightly burnt around the edges. Apparently, that’s the final straw for Harry.

“I’m sorry,” Harry gasps as he wipes tears from his face with paper napkins from the table.

“Oh, love. Don’t be sorry,” Louis says as he takes one of Harry’s hands in his own. He intertwines their fingers and squeezes a bit, so that Harry will look at him. “You can’t control the weather, baby. Much as you’d like to control everything, I’m afraid it’s just not always possible.”

“I know I’m being ridiculous, but I just can’t help it,” Harry says tearfully.

“It’ll all work out, H. I promise. We’ll get the first flight out of here as soon as there are flights. Might even be tomorrow if the snow stops soon.”

Harry nods and takes a bite of the slightly burnt pizza. They make their way through the whirl of wind and snow back to their hotel. He’s obviously not going to say anything to Harry about this, but they could probably have stayed somewhere nicer and posher if Harry hadn’t insisted on going to the airport first to try and arrange a flight out before the snow worsened.

They click open the door to their very serviceable and clean, though rather standard and bare room. Harry silently sits on the edge of the bed, bracing his hands on his knees. Honestly, Louis has no clue how to make this better. He’s disappointed as well, but he’s obviously not taking it as hard as Harry that their vacation is being postponed by a day or two.

“Ehm, mind if I take the first shower?”

Harry just shakes his head no. Probably not the time to ask Harry to join him for a sexy one. Not that shower sex even works out that well very often, but Louis is always willing to try. He stands under the spray trying to think of a way to lighten Harry’s mood at all, and honestly sex is the only thing that springs to mind. He’s not all that positive that Harry’s up for that though.

He steps out of the spray and rummages through the bottles on the counter for lotion of some kind. His face feels a little dry probably from all the wind, and he doesn’t really want to ask Harry to go get his fancy face moisturizer out of his bags at the moment. He smears something marked ‘moisturizing’ on his face, but it doesn’t seem to be sinking into his skin. So odd really.

He walks back out into the room where Harry is watching the weather report on the telly. “Hey, H? What am I doing wrong with this lotion? It’s like very strange and not lotiony at all.”

Harry looks at him curiously and walks over. Harry swipes a finger across his face and comes away with a finger full of this weird lotion. He gets a funny look on his face as he looks at it. “Lou, where’s the bottle?”

Louis dutifully brings it to him. Harry takes one glance at it and bursts into hysterical laughter.

“What? What?” Louis giggles even though he doesn’t know what he’s laughing about.

“You’ve put hair--conditioner--all over--your face--” Harry manages to spit out between gasps of laughter.

“Oh.” Louis looks at the bottle. “But it says moisturising though!”

“Moisturising conditioner, Lou!”

“Maybe I should wash it off then.” Harry follows him into the small bathroom as Louis first wipes some of the globs away with tissues before he rinses his face with water, smiling sheepishly at Harry’s reflection in the mirror. Harry’s smile is still in place, a remnant of his laughter.

As Harry takes his turn in the shower, Louis sits on the bed and knows that he has needed none of his mum’s advice about traveling stress or his own idea of trying out this extended vacation to see if they can handle living together.

Harry walks out of the bathroom looking a bit more like himself. He drops the towel and Louis admires the view of his lithe body as he tugs on joggers and a t-shirt. Harry turns and gives him a dimpled grin, and Louis knows that he wants to be with Harry just as he is.

Louis clears his throat and offers a smile in return. “There’s something I was going to talk to you about, and I wanted to wait until the end of the trip. But I think I want to talk about it now instead. I wanted to see how we got on together on an extended holiday, see if we could handle the stress of that before I asked you if you’d consider moving in with me. And even though you’re not exactly handling the stress well--”

Harry barks out a laugh, but Louis continues. “It just doesn’t matter to me whether or not you throw a dramatic tantrum about things not going right. I love you and I want to be with you and nothing can change that.”

Harry is still grinning. “Well, I’m not normally this dramatic of a traveling companion. There’s a very specific reason why I’m so upset that things haven’t gone to plan. But you know what? I’m going to make this work.”

Suddenly, Harry is putting his boots back on, which look slightly ridiculous with his joggers and t-shirt.

“I’ll be back in a little while,” Harry says hurriedly as he grabs the key card and opens the door.

“What? Where are you going?” Louis asks, confused.

“Be back in a bit!” Harry calls out as he dashes out the door.

Harry returns thirty minutes later with a nervous smile and begins rummaging through his luggage until he produces a very sadly wrinkled linen jacket, which he shrugs on over his t-shirt. He looks slightly ridiculous, but still so very beautiful. Harry reaches out a hand to him, and Louis smiles and takes it.

They walk hand in hand to the lift and as it slowly descends to the main floor of the lobby, Louis can feel Harry’s hand trembling a bit in his own. He looks up curiously at him, but Harry stares forward resolutely. Just as the doors ding and slide open, Harry looks back at him with a hint of doubt on his face. Louis has absolutely no clue why he looks like this. Harry leads him past the front desk where the concierge smiles and gives Harry a thumbs up. Well, that’s a bit odd.

Harry steers them towards the lounge area of the lobby, and he suddenly notices the lights have been turned down. The dimly lit area now has flowers and plants all surrounding one area of the lounge. It looks as if every flower arrangement and plant in the hotel has been placed strategically around one small table giving a semblance of intimacy around it. There’s a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine chilling in it and two wine glasses set out on the stark white tablecloth.

Harry pulls out the chair for him, and he sits dutifully if a bit confused. Well, confused until Harry drops to his knee in front of him. It suddenly makes sense why Harry’s fairly vibrating with nerves.

“Lou?” Harry manages to croak out. Louis has seen Harry hurt and vulnerable before, but it’s nothing compared to the look in his eyes now. He looks utterly defenceless. Harry’s hands tremble as he reaches for Louis’ hands. He grips them tightly and looks directly into his eyes. Harry’s eyes have always unnerved him with their searching, always threatening to penetrate through any and all of the walls he builds around himself, but whatever Harry sees in them now must give him what he needs because now Harry is smiling. No, not just smiling. It’s something much more than a smile. It’s a magnificent rainbow breaking through the clouds, streaming streaks of colour across the sky.

“Louis--”

“Yes?” Louis asks with a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

“When I first saw you, I felt an arrow shoot straight through my heart. I won’t say I handled it well because Lord knows I did not. It took some time for me to understand that it’s not that you belong to me, but that we belong together. I want to spend the rest of my life taking care of you, loving you. I know in the past I’ve pushed you out of your comfort zone, but I hope that this isn’t one of those times.” Harry reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring. It’s beautiful and simple and classic, and it says so much about how well Harry knows him now.

“I love you more than I ever thought possible. I love you more than my work. I love you more than fashion. I love you more than a beautifully tailored Givenchy suit. Louis, will you marry me?”

Louis snorts that a suit made it into his proposal, but he holds out his finger for the ring. He knows his eyes must be crinkled into slits at this point as happiness spreads through his heart and across his face.

As Harry motions to slide the ring onto his finger, Louis notices the very subtle design of it, a single, slender arrow curving around the platinum band. He stares at it in wonder of its perfection. He looks for Harry’s reaction and finds him staring misty-eyed at the ring on his finger. It does look very nice there, and he isn’t exactly one to wear rings. He admires it another long moment before looking back at Harry and finding a very different look on his face now.

The lines of his jaw have grown sharp and his eyes burn in an unsettling shade of green fire. Louis knows this look very well. They’d better head back to the room before Harry bends him over the table.

He jumps up from the chair, startling Harry, and with the element of surprise on his side, he makes a dash towards the lift. Harry catches him just as they pass the front desk and hauls him up onto his shoulder, carrying him away towards the lift.

“Congratulations!” The concierge calls out after them.

“Thank you, Molly! For everything! You can meet my fiancee in the morning!”

///

The rays of the winter sun creep through the shades the next morning, casting their golden light on Harry’s curls. A series of buzzes wakes Louis enough for him to realise he’s received a text. He glances at the messages with relief and then puts the phone back on the nightstand before curling up against Harry once more.

He wakes again when he feels Harry begin to stir in his arms. “Morning, love.”

“Morning, future husband,” Harry responds gleefully.

Louis groans. “Oh no. Are you going to be one of those people who are always saying, oh the _husband_ and I are going to Paris for the weekend or _the husband_ said the funniest thing the other day?”

Harry pretends to think for a moment, a finger at his chin. “No. I like the word spouse better.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Well, future spouse, we should probably begin the day seeing as how we have a aeroplane to catch at noon.”

“What? How have you already--”

“Let’s just say I don’t often call in any royal favours. I thought maybe this called for it. So we have a private jet ready and waiting to take us around noon or as soon as they have the snow plowed off the runways.”

Harry’s mouth hangs open a moment or two. “Right. Christ. I somehow forgot in all this that I’m marrying into the royal family. Well. I’m feeling a little--something, right now.”

“Believe me, I know what you mean. Next you’ll be on a worst dressed list and forced to hire a stylist.”

Harry scoffs and bops him with a pillow.

///

The darkened expressways eventually give way to the streets of Rio de Janeiro that glitter in all their fluorescent glory as the hired car takes them towards the hotel. Louis has drifted off to sleep, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder. Harry stares through the glass at the still crowded streets as they wind their way towards the ocean.

When they arrive, he nudges Louis gently. “We’re here, Lou.”

Louis rubs his eyes with the heels of his palms and yawns. The jumper he’s wearing is entirely too big for him, and yet, this is Louis at his most endearing. Harry’s heart jumps a bit in his chest at this image of Louis, so soft in the dim light. Although Harry of all people can appreciate Louis’ beauty in high fashion, this is his favourite Louis. The one that very few are allowed to see. He holds this vulnerable version of him protected deep in the recesses of his heart.

He takes Louis’ hand in his as they walk into the hotel, and he can feel the ring on Louis’ finger as their fingers intertwine. As soon as they enter, the bellhop has whisked away their luggage at just the sound of Louis’ name. Louis quickly signs for the key cards for the penthouse suite, which must be used to even access the floor.

Harry doesn’t even have time to admire the room before Louis has turned him to face the door and pinned him against it.

“I need you to stay just like this for a few minutes,” Louis purrs in his ear.

“I--okay,” he answers. Honestly, he’s just got off a ten hour flight and it’s late and he’s confused. This is also a bit of a reversal of their roles, but if Louis wants him to stay, he’ll stay.

He hears Louis move about and the tell tale sounds of zippers, but these are his only clues. And then, suddenly there’s a hand on his neck and fingers that lightly trail down the length of his spine to sit at the curve of his hip. “Turn around, Harry.”

He gapes in shock at the sight of Louis in the vivid, blue suit he’d commissioned for him. He looks like a fantasy brought to life. Quite unfair he could look this good really after all this travel. He’s so stunned he barely notices the rooms of the suite as Louis leads him through the dimly lit living room and out onto the large terraced balcony that presumably overlooks the water, though it’s hard to see much of anything in the darkness beyond the balcony.

It finally dawns on him why the terrace leading to their own private plunge pool is scattered with tealight candles glowing within small glass globes. It’s all there. The beautifully arranged flowers, the candlelight, the bottle of champagne chilling in a silver bucket. All the things he had asked be ready for their arrival. This was the moment he had planned to ask Louis to marry him. It looks so beautiful, just as he imagined. A fleeting thought runs through his head that maybe he should propose again before he thinks to turn back to Louis who is already on one knee.

“Harry?” Oh, how he still loves to hear Louis say his name. “I may not be able to claim that it was love at first sight for me and I may have been a fool ten times over about you, but I can tell you now that you have my whole heart. I trust you to keep it safe, and I promise to keep yours safe in return. I try to show you how much I love you because I know doubt sometimes creeps through both our minds, and I want you to know that what I never doubt is my love for you. I love everything about you, Harry. Even the things that sometimes drive me mad. I love your adventurous spirit and your dramatic nature and your thoughtfulness and a thousand other things that make you _you_.”

Louis reaches in his pocket and pulls out a ring. “Being with you has always been the most intense feeling I’ve ever felt. It may have started with anger and frustration and confusion, but it turned into the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Marry me, Harry.”

“You stole my proposal.” That’s not what he meant to say. He claps a hand over his mouth.

“That I did,” Louis admits with a laugh. “Imagine my surprise when I called to arrange something and found it had already been arranged.”

Harry’s mouth gapes open. “You knew?”

“Oh, love. Does it matter? I’ve been carrying this ring around in my pocket for six months, just waiting for the right moment.”

“SIX MONTHS?” Harry gasps. “You’ve been ready for six months?”

“Are you going to leave me on my knee forever?”

“Well, I _am_ enjoying the view--”

Louis raises an eyebrow, and Harry finally looks more closely at the ring between his fingers. The rose gold shimmers, and the delicate diamonds lining the width of it sparkle in the candlelight.

“Can I?” Louis asks.

Harry sinks to the floor in front of Louis to properly look him in the eyes. He marvels at not only the beauty of Louis’ eyes but the look of sheer joy and happiness that radiates out from them. He extends his hand so that Louis can slide the band onto his finger.

“Oh! I forgot to show you the hearts!” Louis turns the band sideways in the soft light to reveal the hidden hearts woven into infinity symbols within the metal. “Ehm, I knew you’d like the pink colour--”

“Rose gold,” Harry corrects.

Louis rolls his eyes and repeats the correct term. “Fine. Rose gold then. And the diamonds are conflict-free--”

It suddenly occurs to him where Louis most likely bought this ring. Damn, no wonder Rachelle at the jeweler was so excited. “Let me guess. Rachelle helped you through the process.”

“How do you know Rach--oh. Really? You asked for Liam’s help? That’s so lovely of you, H. I bet he was thrilled.”

“He said he’d been waiting all his life for this moment.”

“Aw, that’s proper sweet, really.”

Harry grins. “It really was.”

Louis clears his throat. “I guessed you’d like the uniqueness of the gold and the diamonds, but I asked for the hearts. It’s a bit soppy, yeah, but I liked the idea of giving you my heart to wear.”

“Oh, Lou. So fucking soppy. I love it, baby.”

“I’m glad,” Louis says as he finally slides the ring onto his finger.

Harry admires the ring on his finger and the one on Louis.’ “It just fits perfectly.”

A pink flush rises to Louis’ cheeks, and he sings a quiet line that started them down this path so many months ago. “Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave kudos and/or a comment! And if you [reblog this fic post](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/174178876571/every-piece-of-you-it-just-fits-perfectly-by), I shall love you forever. Thank you so much for reading this! 
> 
> Thank you taggiecb for allowing me to continue your beautiful story. I hope you feel I did your characters and story justice. xx
> 
> Thank you to my brit pick yousopugly for going over this for me many months ago. lol. <3 <3


End file.
